


Repayment

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Animism, M/M, Spiritual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoraLaw. Law's trek doesn't go as planned. Trapped in the wilderness with minimum sustenance, he makes a plea just before taking his final breath. El Corazon, the guardian spirit of the jungle, answers Law's wish to live.</p>
<p>But nothing comes without a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repayment

"Fuck," Law croaks.

 

Seconds pass by and he swears another time for good measure.

 

There is... no way he can survive this.

 

After a solo trekking-gone-awry, he's been stuck in this labyrinthine jungle for weeks. Picking edible berries and pouncing wild animals every day is not easy. Throughout the period, he hasn't heard any helicopters pass by at all.

 

Law is tired.

 

Law is covered in blisters and rashes.

 

Law has had enough.

 

He has chosen this clear space on the jungle floor as his deathbed. Lying spread-eagled, he gazes dejectedly at the slivers of light among the jungle canopy high above. The fragrance of blossoming bromeliads kindles one last puny spark of hope in him. Too tired to voice anything, he merely makes a mental wish.

 

_Somebody help me..._

 

Then he closes his eyes, intending to let them stay that way forever.

 

 

Whooosh.

 

 

 

The feeling of a breeze nearby has Law unintentionally opening his eyes again.

 

Perched on a moss-laden log just beyond his feet is a gigantic bird of prey with plumes the hue of a starless midnight. Sentient brown eyes scrutinize the dying trekker.

 

Law stares back dumbly at the bird. How can something this big appear so suddenly, so soundlessly? He closes his eyelids to rewet his severely dry eyes before opening them again.

 

But the bird is gone.

 

In its place is a hulking man donning a deer hide loincloth as his sole piece of clothing. He's adorned in tribal necklaces, wristbands, as well as strings of precious stones and fangs and small horns. War paint decorates his cheeks bones, arms, and the rest of his toned torso in intriguing patterns.

 

Then Law notices the person's brown orbs.

 

_It's that bird._

 

Law's heard of the ancient legend of El Corazon. The heart of Green Bit. The spiritual guardian of all life in this area.

 

Corazon came to Law's call.

 

Law struggles to get himself up in a presentable posture.

 

"Jungle lord, please help me."

 

The king of flora and fauna hunkers down astride Law's knees and pushes Law back down with his fingertips.

 

"What will you give me in return?" he asks, glowing eyes seeming to pierce Law's very soul.

 

"Anything," the human chokes. In movies, it's such an overused and cheesy reply. Never would Law have realized how much meaning one simple word can hold when you're about to kick the bucket.

 

Corazon crouches lower, torso hovering in parallel with Law's.

 

"I want your body," the jungle master demands as one palm lands on Law's bare thigh just under the hem of his trekking shorts. Upon contact, the fever that's been plaguing Law for the past days simply dissipates from his system. All the sunburns and sores are soothed away, too.

 

"Your loyalty."

 

The other hand hikes under the human's tattered t-shirt to settle on his tangible ribcage. Law gasps as he feels energy channeled into him, banishing his hunger and fatigue as well as replenishing his muscles.

 

"Your reason for living."

 

Another touch to the base of his neck invigorates Law's entire being. He can't recall ever feeling this lively before.

 

"Until the day that the claws of Death tear you away from my talons."

 

The deal is sealed when the transcendent protector of the jungle presses his lips against Law's, breathing new life into him.

 

Corazon claims him on the jungle floor, right there on the moist soil and foliage, amid the chirping birds and the peeping monkeys in the treetops. Alabaster skin flushed against cocoa skin so snugly that Law can feel every necklace bead and gem against his naked chest.

 

Corazon's broad frame encompasses the human's, smothering him with warmth and vitality. His intimate, heavy rutting seems to inject fresh energy into the recovering man's body.

 

"Oh God," Law sighs and sags contentedly.

 

" _I_ am your only god now. Say _my_ name."

 

Corazon accentuates his command with a punishing thrust which melts Law's spines and causes him to hail a barely comprehensible version of the guardian's name.

 

The way Corazon pumps in and out of him...

 

No mercy at all.

 

The euphoric cocktail of Corazon's sacred presence combined with the sights and sounds of the jungle overwhelms Law's senses. He tucks his legs against the immortal's sides as two move as one to the age-old rhythm. They make their own music with a mix of submissive keens and possessive growls.

 

Law's orgasm is cathartic, body unwinding so deliciously that drops of tears leak from his eyes. The pulse of ecstasy ripples throughout his frame, and all he can do is cling to the muscled planes of Corazon's shoulder for dear life.

 

It feels as if his spirit is uplifted from that banal life of his and is now binding with the entity of Corazon as well as the other surrounding creatures and plants.

 

Law's helpless moans are soon joined by the jungle king's groans when the latter reaches completion. The force of his hips as he pours his essence into Law makes the human skid along the ground a bit.

 

Law turns his face so Corazon can better nuzzle his temple. It takes him some time to realize that Corazon is chanting softly in an unknown language. He can only make out the sound of his own name, Law Trafalgar, said with the 'r' as a low rumbling, like the throaty purr of a jaguar.

 

A strange hot flash spreads from his center to his limbs before he loses consciousness...

 

* * *

Law wakes up to the heavenly feeling of someone scratching under his chin.

 

The first thing that he sees is Corazon sitting right beside him near a stream. Corazon offers him a small smile before gently guiding Law by the nape to lean over the water. Staring back at Law is the reflection of not a human, but a black panther. Law raises a hand to touch his face and watches the panther bop its muzzle with a furry paw. In the reflection, Corazon steps up to stand beside him, having taken his formidable avian form once more. Suddenly he spreads his wide, wide wings and takes flight, disappearing into the green thicket ahead.

 

_Come, child._

 

The call of Corazon rings crystal clear in Law's mind.

 

_Time for your first hunt. It shall be glorious._

 

Without a single ounce of hesitation, the reborn Law leaps across the brook and sprints forward on all fours as if he's been a feline all his life, sleek tail high and proud in the air as he follows his new master.


End file.
